The girl who died
by ClassicDesires
Summary: She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. She looked wrong, wrapped up in his arms, her small frame cold and pale. She was innocent, she was nothing but kind. Heartbreak, that was the feeling that was surging through him. How? How could she of decided his life was worth more than hers. Why? Why had she decided this? Why had she died? One Shot Fred/OC slight Draco/OC maybe turned into story


**Hello people of the Harry Potter fandom, I was randomly having a Harry Potter fest the other day when I decided to write a oneshot about an OC. I wrote this after wathing the last film last night, tears in my eyes still upset over Fred's death which shouldn't of happened. And I am glad to present this oneshot fo all the Fred fans, there is also a little Draco love in there. **

**Mostly all the main characters have a little input but it's based around my OC**

**I hope you like it, whoever decides to read it and if anyone wants I may continue this, starting their story from the beginning ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J. **

**The frost stings sweetly with a burning kiss**

**as intimate as love as cold as death.**

"Fred?" George called as he continued to look around the castle "Come on Freddie boy!" He shouted "Evie!" He shouted, he needed to find her, he needed to find both of them "Evie! Fred!" He shouted again, turning down a corridor.

He could hear sobbing, clearly male. George quickened his pace rounding another corner, before stopping dead in his tracks. There was his brother, on the ground, a fragile frame wrapped up in his arms as he cried into her midnight black hair. "Please..." George heard Fred whisper "Come back to me...please Evie I need you...I love you." He cried in pain and George dropped to his knees.

His bestfriend, dead gone, his brother's fiancee, dead, gone. George felt his mind spinning, she had been there for him, them, whenever they needed her. She had been the best thing to ever happen to them, she was their everything.

"Evie..." Fred cried "Please...why did you jump in the way?" Fred sobbed and George lifted his head to look at his brother's back again, tears dripping down his cheeks "She was going to kill me! Why did you do it?" He sobbed out in anger and pain, kissing her cold frozen lips softly.

"Fred?" George questioned and his twin's head flicked up and he looked at him, heartbreak overwhelming his eyes and his features twisted into one of devastation "Fred...we have to take her to the Great Hall." George told him, shuffling over on his knees and trying to push the tears back.

Fred stared at him like he was an empty shell, that was exactly how Fred felt. His entire world had just been ripped away from him, the love of his life, his warmth, his happiness. Fred wasn't sure how he would live without seeing her smile everyday, having her kiss, her small arms wrapped around his waist, her warm body pressed against his. Fred whimpered slowly, sniffling before nodding to his brother slowly. "I...I..." He stuttered "George...I can't...I can't live without her...I love her so much." Fred sobbed, his tears dripping onto her cheeks that were already stained with her own. "She saved me George...she jumped in the bloody way." Fred cried out "It should have been me!" He shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing down the corridor "She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye George...I never said goodbye...I never got to tell her one last time...just...how much...I love her." Fred continued to cry, his voice hoarse and cracking as George planted a warm and supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Freddie boy...we still have each other and you know..." George tried to smile, but failed miserably just letting a few tears of his own escape again "She would want us to stay strong." Fred nodded slowly, his eyes still full of hurt and his expression pained. "Let's get you up." George said, trying to stay strong, after all if he didn't stay strong for Fred who would. George eased Evie out of Fred's arms with a lot of effort, considering Fred refused to let go. He helped Fred to his feet, noticing how his brother placed a palm on the wall to stay upright. George scooped up Evie in his arms, flinching at how cold her body was and how unfair this was. She was too kind to die, too young, too important, yet she was dead. Fred scrambled over, taking her back into his arms once more and resting her head against his chest with a wobbly sigh.

"Does it go away Georgie?" Fred asked and George didn't think he could answer. Could he lie to his brother or just tell him the downright truth? George wanted his brother to get better and he knew that lying right now wasn't going to help the situation.

"I don't know Freddie...I really don't know, but I hope it does because this is hell." George managed to choke out, tears once again blurring his vision.

The twins both kept silent on their way back to the Great Hall, just a few sniffles and sobs from the two and the sound of their heavy footsteps. Fred was finding it difficult to even think, his mind was working a mile a minute, conjuring up any memory he had of Evie to take away his pain; but there was still a gaping hole in his heart. George on the otherhand was trying to be brave for his brother, he knew he would have his time to mourn but Fred needed his first. George entered the Great Hall first, tears still dripping slowly down his cheeks and everyone drew in a sharp breath becoming silent. They all let out a sigh of relief as they saw another long leg appear signifying Fred was alright, but when they saw a dead Evie in his arms they all stared in horror. Various people around the room burst into tears, she had been a kind gentle girl and had many friends, therefore it wasn't suprising.

Fred spotted his family who were currently comforting George and he made his way over. He set Evie down on a makeshift bed with a sob and laid beside her. "Fred dear." Came his mother's kind tone, he felt her small hands rubbing his forearm in comfort "Let it all out." She encouraged him and Fred's sobs grew, his body shaking.

All everyone could do was watch as Fred wrapped his arms around her small, but curvy frame and sobbed his heart out. Everyone felt a pang in their hearts, he had loved her so much and he hadn't deserved to lose her like this.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked the air as the golden trio entered into the courtyard, slowly following the trail of blood that led to the doors of the Great Hall.

Suddenly they heard a giggle and a flash of grey swooped past them. Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks, but Harry tried to follow the ball of grey and blue with his eyes. "Harry?" Ron questioned as the giggle rang out again "Does that sound familiar to you?" Ron asked, grabbing Hermione's hand and she rubbed her thumb in circles in his palm for comfort.

Harry listened to the giggle again and couldn't help but notice how recognisable it was. Suddenly it turned to a cry of pain and then soft sobbing. Harry watched as the ball drifted away stopping and forming into a small frame with it's back to them "Excuse me?" Harry called, watching how the black hair swished in the wind as the girl's grey arms hugged her form "Excuse me?" Harry called again.

"Harry don't you recognise her?" Hermione asked and even Ron shook his head in confusion.

Suddenly the ghost was a few metres from Harry rather than across the courtyard and Harry and Ron both took a step back in shock. "Evie?" Ron cried out "Fred...George..." He mumbled and Hermione caught him in a tight hug.

Harry looked at her with pain, her once deep blue eyes were now a dull grey and her lips were in a small frown not their usual happy smile, her frame was in the same shorts, trainers, long sleeved t-shirt and jacket from earlier except her outfit was grey, the only thing that remained in colour was her black rich locks that fell just past her shoulder blades. Harry felt his heart twist, he had taken away the one thing that kept Fred happy apart from George, but then again he had taken away George's happiness too so what of the twins. "Evie..." Harry said, feeling tears sting in his eyes but he refused to shed them "I'm so sorry." He told her, his voice cracking .

Evie shook her head at him sadly, flicking away a grey tear "It's okay Harry." She whispered gently, settling down and walking on the ground rather than gliding over to him. She placed her palm on his cheek and Harry was suprised he could feel her touch "It's okay..." She whispered again, but Harry could hear the pain and sadness in her tone.

"I can...I can feel you." Harry stuttered and he felt both Hermione's and Ron's eyes on him "You're so cold Evie." He told her, placing a hand over the one she had on his cheek.

"I'm dead Harry...of course I'm cold." She gave a cruel laugh, removing her hand as Harry shook his head.

"How can I feel you?" He asked her, he wanted to know...maybe if he could feel her then Fred and George could feel her too she wouldn't have to leave their sides ever again.

Evie shook her head and looked over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to look at Hermione who stood hand in hand with Ron "It's possible Harry." Hermione told him, giving Evie a questioning look before continuing "Only certain ghosts can be felt or even seen for that matter...a ghost that can be seen has been a kind and gentle person throughout their lives and has never caused anyone heartbreak intentionally and a ghost that can be felt has given their life to save the one they love...they also have unfinished buisness." Hermione told Harry and he turned back to Evie who was sobbing quietly.

"Who did you die for Evie?" Ron asked and she walked slowly over to him and took his warm hand in hers.

"Who do you think I died for Ron?" She asked and Ron could see the tears that were gathering in those big innocent eyes of hers "I can't face him...he must hate me." She told the three of them and they shook their heads.

"Evie...my brother loves you too much I doubt he hates you...just come and talk to him." Ron encouraged and Evie stared at him with a small smile, but it was one of sadness and tears began to trickle down her cheeks again.

"You go in there first...I promise I'll come in too just I want you to see him first...but I want to show him that I'm still here I don't want you to tell him." She told them and they all nodded they heads "Thank you." She whispered and with that her form wrapped up into a ball and drifted through the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the Hall slowly and soon they were inside. They were met with the sight of dead bodies, injured people and distraught people. Ron and Hermione took off immediately, but Harry took his time working his way to the Weasley crowd. When he got there he couldn't help but drop to his knees along side Ron and George. Fred was still sobbing into Evie's hair, the ends damp as his heart tried hopelessly to mend itself. George was crying too on the otherside of Evie, with one of her delicate small hands tucked in his. Ron was sobbing also, his hand on George's shoulder and Hermione was sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry." Harry croaked out and only George took notice "I'm so sorry." Harry managed again and Fred's teary eyes met his "I didn't want anyone to die for me or anyone else." He told Fred, Fred only gave him a stiff nod before continuing to cry into Evie's hair. Harry looked up at George who had an expression of pain and anger mixed in one "I'm sorry." He mumbled and George nodded, turning his attention back to the dead girl. Harry felt something cold brush across his back and he flicked his head to see Evie's form rushing away and into the corridor in a messy blur. Harry jumped to his feet following her quickly "Evie." He called quietly and she was in front of him in a second causing him to flinch a little.

"Sorry Harry." She whispered and he looked at her to see the tears coating her high cheek bones "I've broken him..." She wailed, wrapping her arms around Harry tightly "I didn't mean to hurt him...I'm so..." She started but was cut off by loud shouting.

"What do you mean she's dead?!" Came Draco's pain filled tone and Evie only sobbed harder "I knew I should of never let you have her...I should've taken her away and kept her safe...you idiots you killed her!" Draco screamed and Harry flinched, he knew that Draco liked Evie but not loved her.

"Shut up!" One of the twins shouted "I didn't kill her...she saved me." Fred screamed back "You could never love her as much as I do...as much as I always will!" He shotued, his voice breaking as he reached his final word.

"Give her to me!" Draco commanded "Give me her body...I'm going to bury it on my land!" He shouted and Evie let out a wail of pain, slowly melting from Harry's arms so that she was peering through the door, Harry joined her.

Draco was stood a few metres away from the Weasley's, Fred who was now sat up with Evie's form in his lap and George being restrained by Ron and Percy "NO!" Fred shouted and Draco flinched a little at how cold his tone was "She's my fiancee...I will bury her!" He told Draco who growled at him.

"I love her...you let her die!" Draco told him and Fred whimpered a little at the acussation, Harry watched as Evie once again melted away. Draco opened his mouth to speak again when a grey palm pressed against his chest.

Everyone watched in angst as the small ball of blue and grey unfolded to reveal Evie "Stop it!" She cried "All of you!" She shouted, never leaving Draco's eyes "Stop this madness." She whispered and he nodded slowly, tears now dripping down his pale cheeks. Evie turned slowly, letting her palm fall from Draco's chest as she appraoched Fred slowly. Fred was staring at her with wide teary eyes, his mouth agape. Fred wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, if she was just a figure of his imagination, but when her ice cold palm came in contact with his cheek he knew she was real.

"How?" He asked shakily, noticing how everyone was also frozen in place "How are you here...how can I feel you?" He asked and everyone gasped a little at that.

"I'm special..." She told him "I'll never leave you Fred not completely because I'll always be in here." She told him, using her free finger to draw a cross over his heart "I didn't do it to hurt you Fred...I wanted to save you and I did." She told him "Please understand why." She begged and he nodded slowly, comforted by her voice and the small smile on her lips. "And Draco." She said, turning back to him and walking back over, her hand now on his cheek "Why?" She asked him "Why?" She mumbled "I do love you...but you know that I chose Fred." She told him and Draco shivered a little at the pain in his heart.

"Why are you so cold Evie?" He asked her and she gave a teary chuckle.

"I'm dead Draco...that's the second time I've said that now..." She mumbled and he looked at her expectantly "Harry found me." She told everyone in the room and they all started to unfreeze from their shock. "Please let him have my body...he needs it more than you." She told Draco and he let out a sob before nodding anyway. "Thank you." She pressed an icy kiss to his cheek before returning back to Fred.

Fred stared at her in shock for another moment or two before enveloping her in his arms "Please don't ever leave me again Evie." Fred told her and she chuckled against his chest.

"I have to leave sometime Fred...you'll find someone else and if you don't I'll find her for you." She mumbled and Fred shook his head.

"But I want you right now and you only...I love you Evie and I've never loved anyone else this much in my life." He told her in a shaky tone.

"And I love you Fred...I always have and no matter what happens I always will." She told him, before melting away from his arms and appearing a few inches away "But you can't keep me forever Fred." She told him.

Fred nodded sadly, a few final tears falling "I know...but I wish I could."

* * *

**Well I hope whoever just read this enjoyed it, I cried when I read this through because I'm that sad.**

**Please Review if I should start this as a story thanks ;)**

**I love to hear your thoughts about how bad my writing is hehe**


End file.
